El río de los corazones rotos
by PukitChan
Summary: Un nuevo caso llega al Departamento de Misterios: Investigar los suicidios ocurridos en el río Stour. /Este fic participa para el reto: "El crimen perfecto" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la señora Rowling. Yo solo jugué un ratito con su mundo para retomar una historia que hacía mucho, había olvidado. **

_Este fic participa para el reto: "El crimen perfecto" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Personajes: **Broderick Bode/Saul Croaker.

**Género: **Mystery/Angst.

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal.

* * *

**El río de los corazones rotos**

Por:

PukitChan

_Inglaterra, 1985_

En el Ministerio, las manecillas del reloj señalaban las diez menos cuarto, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en completo silencio. Una voz femenina anunció el nombre del departamento al que había llegado y, por solo un instante, Broderick Bode consideró dar la media vuelta y regresar a casa. Si bien no existía nadie que estuviera esperándolo, una taza de té tibia y una vida tranquila parecían ser una mejor forma de pasar aquella fría noche. Y, tal vez, hasta la irritante punzada en su brazo izquierdo, producto de una antigua herida, podría volverse más soportable.

Aun así, con todas esas ideas rondando en su mente, continuó avanzando. Al abrir una puerta de color negro, Broderick se encontró caminando a través de un oscuro pasillo que pronto lo dirigió a una sala circular, en donde no había otra cosa más que varias puertas que, a su vez, conducían a secciones distintas. Si el Departamento de Misterios podía enorgullecerse de algo, era de la facilidad con la que alguien no autorizado para entrar, podía confundirse estando allí. Sin embargo, para él, que tenía años trabajando como inefable, se había vuelto parte de su rutina diaria el observar cómo la sala circular comenzaba a mover las puertas, dispuesta a engañarlo y así impedir que conociera la exacta ubicación de cada secreta habitación.

—La Sala del Tiempo —dijo, y su voz, apenas murmullo, pareció ser suficiente para que una puerta se detuviera frente a él. Era tan impersonal como las otras, pero Broderick supo que era la correcta. Levantó su mano y su piel se estremeció cuando sintió la fría temperatura de la puerta. Al empujarla, la oscuridad de inmediato desapareció porque la habitación, adornada con preciosos diamantes, emitía la suficiente luz para hacerle pensar que el día había decidido regresar. Un sincronizado e interminable _tic-tac_, proveniente de los cientos de relojes que llenaban la habitación, fue el sonido que lo acompañó mientras caminaba entre la interminable hilera de mesas que lo conducían hacia una campana de cristal. No obstante, a quien Bode buscaba en esa sala, se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, sin haberse percatado de su presencia, al parecer.

Saul Croaker, aún con nueve años de servicio como inefable, continuaba siendo uno de los miembros más jóvenes del departamento. Era tranquilo y agradable, pero cuando desempeñaba su labor siempre se mostraba firme y serio. Broderick ya había olvidado cuántas veces tuvo que compartir trabajo con él, aunque considerando cuál era su posición, quizá fuera lo mejor.

—Croaker —pronunció, aunque el aludido no lo escuchó o fingió no hacerlo. Broderick resopló pesadamente mientras caminaba y apoyaba su mano sobre la mesa donde el otro estaba sentado—. Saul —repitió, llamándolo esta vez por su nombre, como siempre insistía que lo hiciera.

Croaker debió finalmente escucharlo, porque giró su rostro para observarlo. Sus ojos, tan negros como el alquitrán, aquella noche parecían mucho más fríos de lo que en realidad eran. No obstante, cuando sus rostros se encontraron, la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios fue lo suficientemente cálida para que toda su expresión cambiara; inclusive la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda pareció difuminarse un poco.

—Hola, Bode —saludó, aunque su voz sonaba varios tonos más cansada—. No sabía que estabas dispuesto a perder tu tiempo aquí.

Broderick entornó sus ojos, sin poder creer que Saul hubiese dicho un chiste tan malo.

—Siempre es un placer hablar contigo —masculló, sin poder evitar mirar hacia la fotografía que Saul tenía entre sus manos. En ella, se veía una niña de unos ochos años que estiraba sus brazos hacia la cámara. Era muy bonita y su nariz era idéntica a la de Saul, quien en ese momento acariciaba la fotografía con una ternura que, nunca antes, Bode había presenciado.

—Es mi hija —respondió a la silenciosa pregunta—. Se llama Lizzie. Hoy fue su cumpleaños y la hice llorar. No entiende por qué papá no habla sobre su trabajo o tiene que irse de casa, a quién sabe dónde, en días importantes como este… —Suspiró—. Creo que algún día me odiará.

—Puede que ya lo haga.

—Excelente forma de animarme, muchas gracias —exclamó, riendo secamente mientras guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica la maltratada fotografía. Levantó sus brazos, estirándose cuan largo era. Solo cuando volvió a sentarse sobre la mesa, exactamente en la misma posición en la que Broderick lo había encontrado, fue cuando preguntó—: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?

—Nos han asignado este caso —dijo, entregándole un sobre sellado.

Lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera buscando la gravedad del asunto, y algo debieron tener los ojos de Broderick, porque Saul se acomodó mejor en la mesa y recogió las gafas de montura cuadrada que estaban a un lado, empujándolas por el puente de su nariz. Cuando rompió el sello, sus ojos se entrecerraron al divisar las fotografías de un paisaje solitario, donde lo único que destacaba era un río. La única diferencia entre las imágenes, era el ángulo en el que fueron tomadas.

—Bonito lugar —murmuró, dejando las fotografías en la mesa mientras sacaba el resto de los documentos; se encontró con las fichas de datos de doce personas que, de acuerdo con esos reportes, estaban muertas. También había cuatro reportes muggles, probablemente de la policía, algunos artículos de periódicos y, finalmente, un informe de la Oficina de Aurores. Al ver este último, Saul levantó la mirada hacia Broderick, quien solo parecía estar esperando a que terminara de leer.

Saul suspiró y tomó una de las fichas. En la parte superior, aparecía un nombre: _Anne Sutton_; a un lado, la fotografía que lo acompañaba, era la de una muchacha muy guapa, de quizá diecisiete años. En el resto de los datos había detalles como su familia, a qué escuela acudía y un pequeño informe sobre su vida. Era muggle y, de acuerdo con ese informe, se había suicidado.

—No parece alguien capaz de hacer eso —musitó en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante. Al mirar los otros informes, se dio cuenta del extraño lazo que unía a todas las personas que estaban involucradas en ese caso—. Murieron de la misma forma. Todos… se suicidaron.

—Se arrojaron al río —especificó Broderick, recargando su cuerpo en la mesa que estaba al frente para poder mantener el contacto visual con el otro—. Hace mucho tiempo, este caso llamó la atención de los muggles porque, en ese entonces, también hubo muchas muertes similares. Creyeron que eran asesinatos, pero no había ningún patrón o lógica que relacionara a las víctimas, así que terminaron concluyendo que simplemente era un buen lugar donde personas con tendencias depresivas pudieran matarse. Quizá porque alrededor solo hay vegetación. Ni casas, ni personas. Son solo tierras vacías. Vigilaron la zona durante un par de meses, pero como nada más volvió a ocurrir, dejaron de hacerlo.

—Hasta ahora, ¿no? Estas personas murieron en los últimos cuatro años.

—El mismo tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que desapareció _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _—exclamó Broderick, ignorado la mirada seria que Saul le mandaba, por primera vez, en toda la noche—. Siete de las víctimas eran magos. Mestizos e hijos de muggles. Ningún _sangre limpia. _

—¿Creen que en realidad se trata de asesinatos? —preguntó, aunque no obtuvo respuesta—. Pero si piensan que pueda ser un mortífago, ¿no debería ser este un trabajo para el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica?

—El caso fue cerrado y archivado hace cuatro meses por la Oficina de Aurores. Se clasificó como _«No resuelto»._

Saul hundió los dedos en su espesa cabellera negra mientras leía el informe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. En él se narraban las primeras sospechas de que un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso había estado asesinando en nombre de su amo en temporadas distintas, pero pronto se explicaba que en ninguno de los cuerpos hallados se encontraron huellas de magia oscura. Ni maldiciones, ni torturas. Tampoco había rastros de veneno en sus cuerpos. Ni siquiera heridas físicas o hechas por alguna arma muggle. Se especuló el uso de la maldición _Imperius, _pero como no había manera de comprobarlo, se terminó olvidando.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Por qué no llegó a nuestras manos hasta este momento?

Broderick tensó su cuerpo, como si esa fuera la pregunta que había estado esperando durante todo ese tiempo. Estiró los brazos, reuniendo las fichas de todas las supuestas víctimas, revolviéndolas hasta que tomó una en particular. Giró la hoja y se la mostró a Saul: un hombre mayor, quizá de unos ochenta años, de mirada amable y apariencia puramente paternal, lo miraba desde una fotografía.

—Louis Scott. Lo vieron caer hace una semana y media. Era mestizo.

—¿Lo vieron caer? —repitió, sin entender la expresión.

—Sloth Scamander y su hijo, Rolf, estaban allí cuando vieron cómo Louis se arrojó al río. Scamander intentó ayudarlo, pero _algo_ se lo impidió. Lo explicó como una especie de barrera mágica que solo le permitió el paso hasta que Louis despareció en el agua. Cuando consiguió rescatar su cuerpo, ya había muerto. Aunque no hay nadie más que su hijo de ocho años para respaldar su versión de los hechos, Scamander asegura que Louis no luchó para sobrevivir.

—Lo cual convierte esta situación en una contradicción por sí misma. Si Louis Scott no fue obligado, se supondría que fue suicidio, pero si había una barrera mágica…

—…Quizá _algo _o _alguien _quería hacerlo parecer un suicidio.

Saul suspiró, sintiendo que entendía cada vez menos aquel caso.

—¿Por qué estaban justamente allí? Los Scamander.

—Viven en un pueblo cercano al río Stour, en Dorset. Estaban recolectando plantas. Y, al parecer, Newt Scamander ya había escuchado rumores sobre esto. Su familia afirma que ese, y todos los anteriores, no fueron suicidios.

—Lo vieron con sus propios ojos —murmuró, aunque viendo la fotografía de Louis (y de todas las personas fallecidas, en realidad), era difícil creer que ellos hubieran decidido quitarse la vida.

—Tenemos que investigar.

Saul dobló una de las fotografías del río y la colocó en el mismo bolsillo donde guardaba el recuerdo de su hija.

—Lo sé.

* * *

_•_

Las tranquilas aguas del río Stour que cruzaban el sur de Inglaterra, fluían de la misma manera que cualquier otro río del país. Al detenerse en la orilla para mirar su reflejo, Saul pateó una pequeña piedra, interrumpiendo la calma del lugar; por alguna razón, las ondas que se formaron en el agua, le hicieron pensar que aquel río no era demasiado profundo. Si él decidiera suicidarse, pensó, al menos se tomaría la molestia de buscar un lugar donde su instinto de supervivencia no pudiera luchar.

¿De verdad _ese_ era el río donde tantas personas habían decidido morir? Mientras más lo pensaba, más ridículo lo encontraba. Si bien la zona tenía una apariencia lúgubre por la ausencia de casas y esas vías abandonadas desde quién sabe cuándo, no se trataba de un lugar desagradable, sino al contrario: el viento fresco, la sombra de los altos árboles y el suave sonido del río te invitaban a recostarte en el pasto y a descansar. Y, probablemente, eso sería lo que Saul estaría haciendo en esos momentos si no estuviera a su lado Broderick, quien, desde los últimos quince minutos, tenía la nariz enterrada en unas notas mientras su mano izquierda continuaba sosteniendo el hechizo _Oriéntame_ en la punta de su varita.

—¿Estamos perdidos? —preguntó Saul, estirándose cuan largo era, mientras miraba hacia el cielo nublado de aquella fría mañana.

—_No_ estamos perdidos —masculló Broderick sin mirarlo, pero señalando con su varita hacia el frente—. Estamos cerca de un puente de piedra antiguo; si caminamos otros cuatro o cinco minutos, llegaremos a una zona alta, donde el río se extiende hacia los lados un poco más. Allí es _el lugar._

—¿Entonces, qué estás leyendo con tanta atención?

—No entiendo los informes de la policía muggle —explicó, y vaya que parecía cansado por intentarlo. Saul se lo imaginó, aún antes de dormir, buscando la forma de descifrar los informes. Broderick era alguien que vivía por y para su trabajo… no muy diferente a como era él también, en realidad.

—Lizzie volvió a llorar por mi culpa —comentó en voz baja, sonriendo mientras escuchaba el crujir de las hojas a cada paso que daba. Sintió la mirada de su acompañante, pero no se animó a devolverla—. Estoy empezando a creer que soy el peor padre del mundo.

—¿Y mientras lo seas, escucharé esto todos los días?

—Eres el peor compañero del mundo —Y tras pronunciarlo se detuvo, luego de haber pasado el puente del que habían hablado—. Aquí es_. _

Lo era. Saul no necesitaba ver la fotografía que aún conservaba en el bolsillo para realizar esa aseveración. Simplemente lo sabía; en su mente, más veces de las que podía aceptar, había recreado una escena de suicidio sin poder conseguirlo con éxito. Desde la primera vez que había visto ese paisaje, por alguna razón que aún no alcanzaba a comprender, se había quedado grabado a la perfección en su memoria. Y ahora que estaba frente a él, con sus aguas avanzando, con las hojas de los árboles apenas moviéndose por el viento, Saul no pudo evitar sentir la tristeza abrumadora de las innumerables personas que habían perdido su vida en ese lugar.

—De acuerdo con Scamander —dijo Broderick, ignorando el ánimo de su acompañante, tan bien como solía hacerlo siempre—. Este es el lugar de dónde Louis Scott se arrojó.

Saul se acercó, colocándose en la orilla del río, a un lado de Broderick. El agua se veía inusualmente oscura y más profunda de lo que parecía en un principio, quizá por el reflejo de las nubes que, a cada segundo que transcurría, parecían más amenazadoras.

—Aunque eras mayor, tenías una familia; tres hijas preciosas, un hijo del cual sentirte orgulloso. Cinco nietos. Viviste con una hermosa mujer hasta que ella falleció por su avanzada edad. Era una buena vida. ¿Por qué decidiste acabar con ella? ¿O alguien te obligó a que la terminaras? —preguntó Saul entre murmullos, mirando su reflejo distorsionado, un reflejo que repentinamente le pareció más triste.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras continuaba mirándose en el río. ¿Así era el Saul que esa misma mañana había visto reflejado en el espejo? No lo recordaba tan viejo y decaído. Era como si la vida, las tristezas y las heridas finalmente hubiesen hecho mella en él. Se veía _tan_ mal; parecía… ¿qué parecía? Un muerto en vida… sí, eso era… él estaba… _muerto_.

«_¡Siempre te vas! ¡Nunca quieres jugar! ¡Te odio, te odio, papá!»_

—Hay alguien ahí. Por los árboles.

Con un sobresalto, Saul giró rápidamente su rostro hacia la voz de Broderick; este, no obstante, miraba hacia los árboles, antes de comenzar a caminar, dirigiéndose a ellos. Saul, aún perturbado, tuvo que apretar sus ojos varias veces y tocar su frente antes de poder pensar con coherencia. ¿Qué le había pasado? Sentía su cuerpo empapado por sudor e insistentes escalofríos recorrerlo. Mas antes de que pudiera deducir qué ocurría, volvió a levantar su rostro, notando pese a su borrosa visión, que en medio de los árboles, muy cerca de Broderick, una sombra distorsionada parecía mirarlo. Su boca estaba reseca… ¿Por qué lo miraba solo a él? ¿Acaso...?

Entonces, la sombra, el río, Broderick, la tristeza y él… _todo_ a su alrededor_,_ se desvaneció.

—¡Saul!

* * *

_•_

Saul soñó con una primorosa tarde que algún antiguo verano había decidido crear frente al río Stour. Los árboles eran altos y su follaje abundante. El cielo estaba despejado y los rayos del sol parecían ser lo suficientemente cálidos para que una solitaria figura, sentada frente al río, los disfrutara. No se parecía en nada al río que él había visto. Su sueño (porque Saul sabía que era un sueño, una vieja película donde él era un simple espectador) parecía ser en una época distinta; era una sensación ya vivida, era como estar invadiendo el recuerdo de otra persona…

—Al fin despiertas.

La voz masculina sonó distante y distorsionada, similar a un eco. Saul intentó abrir sus párpados, pero estos le pesaban demasiado; sentía como si no hubiese dormido durante varias semanas. Poco a poco, su consciencia pareció regresar, haciéndole notar que estaba recostado sobre algo incómodo y duro. También se escuchaban los movimientos de unas hojas y al fondo, otorgándole una curiosa melancolía, estaba el sonido de la lluvia.

Levantó su mano, tocándose su rostro, sin poder entender por qué se había desmayado. Nunca antes le había pasado. Ni siquiera recordaba haber sufrido una severa lesión que lo incapacitara para continuar trabajando y ahora, ¿simplemente por ver una sombra todo había sido arruinado?

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?—preguntó, quitando la mano de su rostro y consiguiendo abrir los ojos. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió el borroso techo de una pequeña y vieja casita de madera que tenía el aspecto de haber sido construida el siglo pasado. Se incorporó, sentándose en el incómodo catre en el que estaba y miró a su alrededor: esa habitación no tenía ningún otro mueble y por eso Broderick estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando unos papeles. No era necesaria una ventana para comprobar que afuera estaba lloviendo, porque el techo goteaba. Ese, definitivamente, no era un lugar donde los turistas se detenían a hospedarse—. ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo?

—Un par de horas. Esta cabaña está a medio kilometro del río, era lo que estaba buscando con el hechizo —respondió Broderick, levantándose con dificultad por el peso de los años y de su trabajo—. Y en cuanto a lo otro, será mejor que tú me lo digas. ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

—Pensé en que sería muy útil hacerlo —ironizó—. Solo recuerdo que vi una sombra. Eso es todo.

—¿Viste una _sombra? _

—Sí, la misma que _tú_ viste, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste alguien nos estaba mirando…

Broderick dejó a un lado los papeles que leía.

—Porque creí escuchar pasos. Nunca dije que había visto una sombra.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero estaba ahí, a donde te dirigías! ¡Es _imposible_ que no la vieras!

—No la vi —aseveró, frunciendo el entrecejo. Y anticipándose a los reclamos inútiles del otro, añadió—: Pero te creo. Sin embargo, tenemos que averiguar _qué es_ y si está relacionado con lo que estamos investigando.

Saul asintió, observando los papeles que Broderick había dejado de lado. Se levantó, confiando en que no volvería a desmayarse, y caminó hasta llegar a ellos y poder leerlos. No recordaba haberlos visto antes.

—Los mandaron del Ministerio—dijo Broderick, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada al mismo tiempo que Saul tomaba los papeles cuando se sentó a su lado—. Ahondan en la vida personal de las víctimas y los motivos por los que, de acuerdo a especialistas muggles, fueron diagnosticados con tendencias depresivas…

No continuó hablando porque se dio cuenta de que su compañero había dejado de escucharlo desde que sus manos encontraron el informe de un niño llamado Ty Becher. Esas notas eran nuevas; habían agregado los datos de ese caso porque estaba relacionado con una de las víctimas. Sin embargo, Broderick acertadamente pensó que la causa de la conmoción de Saul quizá se debía a que su hija tenía la misma edad de Ty Becher.

—¿Este niño también fue diagnosticado con tendencias depresivas? Eso es ridículo. A esa edad no piensas en la muerte. Mucho menos en suicidarte. ¿No es más probable que su muerte haya sido un accidente?

—Eso fue lo que afirmaron todos los que investigaron su caso. Su madre, no obstante, era la única que aseguraba que su hijo se había suicidado. Cuatro meses después, ella también se suicidó en el río Stour. Es Stella Becher. Su documentación estaba en el primer informe que leíste.

—La recuerdo —murmuró Saul, mirando la fotografía de Ty, donde el niño se encontraba abrazando a un pequeño perro—. Tiene… sus mismos ojos almendrados.

—¿Todo bien?

Tras un prolongado silencio, Saul respondió:

—Puedo comprenderla. Si _de verdad _ella decidió suicidarse, _puedo comprenderla. _Incluso si no fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Afuera, la lluvia arreció. Sabiendo que no tenía sentido ir al río mientras el agua no cesara, decidieron quedarse en ese lugar un rato más. Broderick, aprovechando que el otro parecía cada vez más despierto, decidió dormir también. Saul continuó leyendo los reportes, sobando su sien. Aquellas eran vidas cotidianas y no parecían tener nada en común. Su instinto le gritaba que ningún fanático de la pureza en la sangre mágica tenía que ver con eso. Sin embargo, aceptar le dejaba en un callejón sin salida.

Irritado y deseoso de despejar su mente, salió de la cabaña, asegurándose de no perturbar el sueño de su compañero. Cuando abrió la puerta y la fría y violenta lluvia golpeó su rostro, sintió un inesperado alivio; casi como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiera estado cargando un peso que ni siquiera sabía que tenía en sus hombros.

Mucho tiempo después, Saul seguiría preguntándose qué fue lo que lo obligó a hacer lo que hizo.

Sus pies lo guiaron afuera de la cabaña, hacia la lluvia que, repentinamente, parecía haberse vuelto una tormenta. Cualquiera, bajo esas condiciones, dudaría en dar un paso más allá, pero a Saul eso no pareció importarle. Como si hubiera sido envuelto en una realidad alterna, él comenzó a caminar lentamente, tomando una dirección que no conocía pero que parecía llevarlo a algún lugar en específico. Una parte de su mente comenzó a protestar, a ordenarle a sus piernas que dejaran de caminar, pero había otra parte de sí, una más fuerte y decidida, que le aseguraba estar haciendo lo correcto y que no tenía sentido luchar.

No podía ver nada a través de la tormenta y era difícil caminar, pero aun así él continuaba. De pronto, un llanto familiar que le destrozó el corazón, llegó hasta sus oídos en medio de ese indescriptible caos. Su piel se estremeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando entendió que ese llanto era de Lizzie, _su _hija. Agitado, intento dejar de escucharlo sin éxito, porque sabía que aquello era producto de su mente. Mientras sus pasos aumentaban, los recuerdos más lo invadían: la expresión de Lizzie, las noches en las que dormía frente a la chimenea, esperándolo. Todas aquellas ocasiones en las que había visto tristeza en sus ojos por cualquier motivo, la expresión que rompió y se instaló en su alma, cuando lo miró _tan enojada… _

_«¡Ya no te quiero, papá!»_

Saul se detuvo y abrió sus ojos, aterrado, al darse cuenta de que estaba frente al río Stour, ese que tantas vidas había consumido. Intentó comprender cómo había llegado allí, pero solo conseguía confundirse más. Su cuerpo, que se movía contra su voluntad, clavó su mirada en la sombra que parecía flotar encima del agua turbulenta: era la misma sombra que había visto esa mañana, y que le causaba miedo y tristeza. Quiso mirar mejor a la sombra y _definirla, _pero lo único que logró fue ver unas largas cadenas y unas manchas de sangre de color plata que recordaba haber visto por primera vez entre las paredes mágicas de un castillo, al cual consideró siempre como su hogar.

—El Barón Sanguinario… —susurró, pero fue todo cuanto pudo pronunciar. El llanto de su hija se escuchó junto con sus gritos, las imágenes de ella sufriendo, su voz lastimada diciéndole que jamás volvería a quererlo…

Y entonces, abrumado por el dolor y la tristeza, la imagen de su hija quedándose dormida en los brazos de su madre, luego de haber llorado tanto, le hizo perder la respiración un momento. Miró hacia el río, olvidándose de todo: del Barón, de su compañero, de su trabajo, de su amada esposa, del motivo por el que estaba ahí… y se centró en su hija y en su dolor. Un dolor que parecía perforar su piel y solo podía ser aliviado por la muerte.

Saul lloró mientras extendía sus brazos. Miró hacia el río que, a causa de la lluvia, parecía más profundo y agitado. Y pensando en su hija, sintiendo la culpa, y en cómo ya no podría hacerla sufrir si moría… se dejó caer al río.

No luchó.

Sintió alivio, calma y un ardor que probablemente provenía del agua llenando sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y, sin saber por qué, vio escenas de los últimos momentos de las víctimas que ese río había acumulado en sus años de existencia: vio a Anne Sutton dejándose caer, con el corazón destrozado por la muerte de su hermano; sintió la pena de Louis Scott, porque su amada esposa había muerto y le era difícil entender un mundo sin ella; deseó abrazar al pequeño Ty Becher, que lloraba desconsolado porque no comprendía porqué su perrito un día no había despertado… y, tal y como lo había dicho, comprendió la amargura de Stella Becher, porque sabía que nada ni nadie le devolvería a su amado hijo.

Después, todo se volvió blanco.

Cuando abrió una vez más sus ojos, se descubrió en el interior del río. Intentó luchar, alcanzar la superficie, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para ello. Buscó un oxígeno que no existía y antes de perder la consciencia, se encontró navegando, una vez más, en un recuerdo: era ese mismo río, mucho tiempo atrás. Solo que Saul veía una guapa adolescente sentada frente al río y a su lado un muchacho de aspecto serio que, a su vez, la miraba a ella. Hablaban, aunque la conversación no era audible para él. La chica volteó hacia su acompañante y le sonrió. Fue una expresión tan preciosa que el muchacho, que no parecía afecto a los estallidos emocionales, se sonrojó y la miró como si hubiera descubierto la joya más hermosa del universo. Saul supo entonces que estaba presenciando el momento exacto en el que alguien se enamoraba; el instante en el que ese muchacho se dejó cautivar por esa preciosa joven de aspecto triste.

—_Helena_…

La escena se disolvió y aunque el lugar era el mismo, ya no había nada más que el fantasma del Barón Sanguinario, mirando hacia el río. Su aspecto era muy distinto al que recordaba haberle visto en Hogwarts. Más que terrorífico, aquel fantasma parecía rezumar tristeza. Y cuando el lamento del Barón sacudió sus entrañas, Saul observó unas cadenas salir del río, atravesar el pecho del fantasma, para finalmente enredarse en sus muñecas, como una penitencia eterna.

—_Helena. _

No supo qué fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar. No obstante, la velocidad con la que comprendió todo fue tan rápida como el agua oprimiendo su cuerpo, ahogándolo. Aun así, Saul decidió luchar, porque eso no tenía sentido ahora que había descubierto la razón de tantas muertes en aquel río. Y, sobre todo, porque su hija lloraría si su madre le decía que papá no regresaría jamás. _Tenía_ que luchar. Y como si la vida hubiese respondido a su decisión, una fuerte opresión lo arrojó de golpe a la realidad, justo en el momento en el que una fuerte mano sujetó la suya, llevándolo a la superficie, arrojándolo al suelo helado.

—_¡Maldito seas, Saul! _—escuchó, seguido de varios golpes en su pecho y una corriente de aire que intentaba traerlo a la vida, una vez más—. ¡R_egresa!_

Las arcadas fueron lacerantes y su primera respiración fue casi imposible de contener. La lluvia continuaba, pero la sombra del Barón había desaparecido, dejando a su paso su consciencia y el rostro pasmado de Broderick, que lo miraba como si hubiese contemplado el más terrible de los espectáculos.

—¡¿Acaso querías morir, idiota?!

Aún vomitando agua, Saul agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro. Sentía el salado sabor de sus lágrimas inundando su paladar mientras sus manos buscaban a algo donde aferrarse.

—_Ni… yo_ —murmuró—. Ni ellos. _Nadie_ quería suicidarse… pero todos tenían su corazón roto.

* * *

_•_

—¿Crees que puedas hacerte cargo de esto?

—Necesito una muestra del agua, naturalmente. Pero sí, el caso pasará a mis manos.

Saul luchó contra su propio deseo de seguir durmiendo y abrió los ojos cuando los retazos de aquella conversación se colaron hasta sus sueños. Al abrir los ojos, no se sorprendió por estar en una habitación de San Mungo mientras, en un extremo de la pieza, Broderick conversaba con Arlene, una joven mujer de aspecto solitario que Saul recordaba haber visto solo tres veces en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el Departamento de Misterios. Ella pertenecía a división de la Cámara del Amor.

—¿Nos quitarán el caso? —preguntó en voz baja, llamando la atención de los otros. Broderick pareció aliviado cuando se acercó a comprobar que, de verdad, Saul continuaba vivo. Tal vez no era tan mal compañero. Luego, su expresión volvió a tener su amargura habitual y murmuró:

—Ahora sí estabas a punto de convertirte en el peor padre del mundo —Saul se rio por lo bajo mientras Arlene se acercaba, al parecer interesada en los detalles del caso—. ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

—El río Stour… _me llamó _—Al ver que no lo miraban como si estuviera loco y que querían escuchar el resto de la explicación, Saul continuó—: Desde que inició el caso, estaba pensando en mi hija y cómo la había lastimado. Cuando estaba cerca del río, esa sensación _aumentaba_. ¿Cómo decirlo? Era como si el río se encargara de entristecerme y llenarme de culpa. Cuando estaba lloviendo y me fui caminando al río, sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, pero no podía detenerme. Mis _emociones _me controlaban y solo podía pensar en Lizzie y cuán feliz sería si no volviera a hacerle daño. Es un razonamiento ilógico, lo sé, pero era lo único que tenía en mente. No me arrojé al río por voluntad… solo… _me dejé llevar. _

Arlene miró de soslayo a Broderick, quien suspiró pesadamente al sentir la mirada de la mujer.

—Fue en ese momento cuando desperté. Intenté seguirlo, pero por la tormenta fue difícil. Llegué al río justo cuando se arrojó… y tal y como lo describió Scamander, pareció haber una barrera mágica y una sombra, la que supongo que Saul mencionó haber visto antes. Esa sombra fue lo que ataqué y aunque no le hice daño, conseguí que la barrera se disolviera para que pudiera sacarlo del río.

—Y esa sombra, ¿qué era? —preguntó Arlene en voz baja. Saul inspiró hondo y al recordar en qué división del departamento trabajaba ella, supo que era la persona más idónea para que estuviera allí.

—El Barón Sanguinario.

—¿El fantasma de Slytherin? —preguntó Broderick, extrañado. Saul asintió y miró a Arlene, y casi creyó escuchar cómo su mente encajaba las piezas de aquel rompecabezas.

—Creo que vi sus recuerdos. Fue en el río Stour donde se enamoró de… ¿Helena Ravenclaw? Después, fue como si las cadenas que portaba hubieran nacido del río. Como si algo de él se hubiera _encadenado_ al río.

—Su corazón roto —susurró Arlene, entendiéndolo—. Eso fue lo que dejó en ese río. _Eso es_ lo que ha atraído tantas muertes.

—¿El fantasma de Slytherin _tenía_ el corazón roto? —preguntó Broderick, indicando con su tono de voz que aquello le era difícil de asimilar.

—Es más que eso —dijo ella, cruzando de brazos—. Antes de volverse fantasmas, el Barón asesinó a Helena Ravenclaw… y después se suicidó. El caso está archivado.

—¿En tu _área_? —Ella asintió.

—Es probable que antes de regresar a Hogwarts, el Barón haya sido atraído al lugar donde se enamoró de Helena. Y al dejar sus emociones en ese río… se han estado magnificando y atrayendo a todas las personas que, como él, han tenido el corazón roto.

—¿Eso es posible?

—No deberías subestimarlo. Las emociones y los sentimientos son, en ocasiones, mucho más fuertes que la magia. Las personas comenten los actos más terribles y también los más hermosos en su nombre. El amor ya pudo detener una vez una maldición imperdonable, ¿no?

—Entonces, todas esas personas estaban tristes, pero su dolor aumentó por las _emociones_ del río.

Saul sonrió melancólicamente.

—Es muy fácil herir y romper el corazón de alguien.

Arlene suspiró y los miró.

—Entonces, efectivamente, ninguno fue suicidio. Pero no podemos encerrar a un fantasma y mucho menos apresar a un río.

—Le queda bien el nombre al departamento, ¿uh? —bromeó secamente Saul, aunque fue ignorado por los otros, especialmente por Arlene, quien se irguió cuan alta era y los miró.

—Están fuera del caso. A partir de ahora, es asunto mío.

—Pero… —intervino Saul rápidamente—, ¿qué pasará? ¿Cómo harán para que ese lugar deje de atraer a las personas?

Ella sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Entre nosotros también la información debe ser confidencial… —Tras un instante de silencio, añadió—: pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Te lo prometo. Nadie más se arrojará en ese río.

Aunque eso no calmó a Saul, al menos sirvió para que dejara ir a Arlene. Miró un rato la puerta, pensando en el área en la que se dedicaba y se preguntó si acaso ella no tenía la mayor de todas las responsabilidades.

—Por cierto, Saul.

—¿Sí?

—Aquí están tu esposa y tu hija. ¿Quieres verlas?

Su sonrisa fue esplendorosa.

—Por supuesto.

Y al tenerlas entre sus brazos, fue cuando su corazón comenzó a sanar.

Entonces supo que nunca más aquel río lo volvería a llamar.

* * *

_•_

_Existe una sala en del Departamento de Misterios que siempre está cerrada. Se dice que allí se estudia la fuerza más poderosa de todas. En su interior, cerca de la fuente donde la amortentia nunca deja de fluir, se encuentra una resplandeciente vasija de cristal y oro, llena de agua cristalina. Los rumores dicen que si la miras mientras tu corazón está herido, el agua te llamará hasta que la acompañes en su solitario destino._

_Debajo de la vasija, una sencilla etiqueta reza:_

_«Agua del río de los corazones rotos;_

_el lugar de las almas destrozadas.»_

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Ah, qué recuerdos me trae esto xDDD. El "Río" ya había sido creado hace muchos años por causas que no vale la pena mencionar, pero que se había quedado empolvado en mis archivos y que ahora, cuando vi este reto, me anime de retomar la idea básica que había planteado en un principio. Me gustó cómo quedó el resultado y añadir la presencia del Barón y de Helena. Y eso :3

Muchísimas gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal** por la ayuda con el beteo de esta historia :D. ¡Te quello!

**Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta historia.**

**¡Suerte a todos los que participan en este reto!**


End file.
